Only in Fiction
by ForbiddenxSimplicity
Summary: He was a writer. Limited and unlimited to the imaginations of his creative mind. Always one to write about the experiences of others and his own. Too scared to try writing something new. He was going to write a story about the girl he would always make up in his head. The girl he wished was real. He was going to write a story about her. (Waluigi/Rosalina)
1. What if the Storm Ends?

Waluigi watched from the back of the chapel as he saw his best friend and brother, Wario, look into the eyes of the woman, Mona, he was about to marry with such adoration. _Such love_. Not once has Waluigi ever seen Wario look at a woman in such a way. The whole scene was baffling to Waluigi and deep down, it was also a little saddening. Saddening because in all his years, Waluigi never wanted deal with the complicated affairs of love _until now_.

"You may now kiss the bride." The couple at the altar kissed and everyone in the chapel stood up as the room was filled with applause. The happy newly married couple paraded down the aisle to exit the chapel and everyone followed suit right after. Everyone but Waluigi. He stayed in his seat with much thought on his mind. He didn't know anything about relationships except for what he has seen in movies or with Wario in his previous relationships of the past. So he decided he was going to do what he did best. He was going to write a story. He was going to write a story of the perfect girl for him and in this story, it'll be all that he wishes for it to be. It'll be a story with a happy ending. His happy ending. A story where the guy and girl end up together in the end.

Waluigi finally stood up from his seat and exited the chapel with a lighthearted smile his face had not had in a while.

"Her name is going to be Rose."

* * *

In his mind, she was beautiful. Long blonde, almost platinum, hair with light blue eyes. Sharp facial features with delicate pale skin. A petite body frame and peach colored lips. She was stunning. A vision of pure beauty and sadly, a girl he'll never have the pleasure of ever truly meeting except in his mind. His only chance to ever be with a person so perfect for him would be in the confines of the pages he writes. A scripted dialogue with no surprises. As depressing as that seemed, it was all he could do. He was going to put his all into this story for it was the only way he give anything to the made up girl that fit so well with him. He was going to do her story justice. She wasn't going to be some damsel in distress waiting for him to come save her. No. Rose was going to do things her way and Waluigi was going to stand by and watch in awe over someone so head strong and independent. A strong woman on the outside with hidden fears on the inside. She wasn't going to be invincible. She was going to have imperfections that made her perfect in his eyes.

Waluigi smiled contently to himself has the words flowed from his hand and fit so nicely onto the page he was writing on. Mumbling to himself,

_"They're going to meet in the middle of a storm..."_

* * *

She ran fast through the park in panic. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder screamed all around her. She mentally kicked herself for never getting over her childhood fear of being afraid of thunderstorms. It was silly. In her mind, it showed weakness. A weakness she wished she didn't have. And even though she was furious with herself at the moment, she was afraid more than anything. Thunder roared and shook the ground. Rose stopped running and covered her ears, a scream escaping from her mouth.

"I can't take this anymore!" She ran up to a tree and knelt to ground, hugging herself. She closed her eyes and hoped she could ignore the show thunder and lightning were putting on. Rose wasn't a person to cry but here she was crying in the middle of a storm. Normally whenever a thunderstorm would happen, she was always inside a building or with people. She always had the option to hide away and not be forced to watch storm before her eyes. No matter how loud she screamed no one would hear her. That sole fact made her feel so alone. The loneliness started to consume her as the storm grew stronger and stronger. Too busy crying to herself, Rose didn't notice a figure approaching her.

"Hey you! Are you okay?!"

Rose felt a gentle shake on her shoulders and slowly looked up. What she saw was a very tall man with brown hair. She quickly studied his face to make sure he wasn't a threat to her. His face seemed pointy to her but what caught her off guard was the gentleness and concern in his eyes. While everything about him seemed intimidating, it was if his eyes belonged to someone else completely. Before analyzing any longer, Rose snapped out of her thoughts and immediately stood up from the ground.

"I'm fine, I'm fine I just... Can you please get me out of here?"

The man didn't hesitate to comply to Rose's request and offered out his hand.

"Go on and take my hand. I'll get you out of here in one piece."

Without a second thought on the matter, Rose grabbed onto the stranger's hand and the two ran off as fast as they could. With each step, the storm became fiercer. The wind blew stronger with each passing second. By this point, the thunder appeared to secretly wish the two would never meet their destination and tried hard to knock the two off their feet with vibration it would send to the ground. The lightning became blinding. Rose had no idea where they were going. Nothing was familiar to her. She just kept running in hopes that she put her trust in the right person. Compared to her, the man was running too fast for Rose to keep up. Her legs gave in and she fell to the ground. The man halted his running and turned his face down to her.

"Come on! We have to keep going!"

Through her heavy breathing, Rose mustered out the thoughts that were shouting in her head. Her insecurities were shining through.

"What if..."

The man tilted his head in confusion and lowered himself to her.

"What if what?"

Rose stared straight at the man, the fear of ending up alone after this nightmare ends written in her eyes.

"What if the storm ends and I don't see you as you are now ever again?"

_As you are now. Ever again. The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning sets you off again, the planet's last dance._

* * *

**A/N****:** I finally figured out what story I wanted to do next with my absolute favorite couple. Yes. I always love sad stories anyways and it just came to me after hearing a song by Snow Patrol. Sorry about it now being so long. I've never been good with writing long first chapters. And please don't ask me why I didn't use Rosalina's full name. I have my reasons for that. Anyways, I hope you all will like it even though it's a bit ambiguous right now on what will happen ;;


	2. Turquoise and Starlight

_It was two weeks since that severe storm plagued Rose's life. She still couldn't quite remember how she managed to make it back home. She knew that the random stranger with the brown hair and purple attire did what he promised her he would do which was to get her out of that park and back home. She only wished she could remember the details of that night after she tripped. It was all a hazy blur. She mentally cursed herself for not even getting a name to call him by. _

_"It would have been nice to see him again to at least give him a proper thank you." Sighing to herself, Rose gave one last glance at the bathroom mirror she was staring at and got up to go to work. It wasn't a glamorous job like she always wished for but being a waitress was good enough to provide for herself so she bared with it._

_"One day I swear I'm going to get an actual job where the salary doesn't depend on how good the night is going." _

_The bus Rose was waiting for pulled in, in front of her. She quickly pulled out her money and once she got on the bus, she did what she would always do these past two weeks. While sliding her money into the machine, she would survey the entire bus in hopes of seeing that man from the storm. She found it silly how every single time she got on the bus, she hoped that she would run into the guy from the park but as each day went by, her hopes slowly began to diminish. After scanning all the bus seats, Rose sighed and went to go find a seat for herself._

_"Of course he wouldn't be on here. It's just one bus out of many in a huge city filled with millions of people." Rose scowled to herself for developing a tiny obsession over someone that should be insignificant in her life._

_"I need to stop. I'm wasting my time. He probably forgot about me anyways." _

_Little did she know the person she was seeking out would always get off the stop before hers and just like her, he was looking for her too._

* * *

Waluigi dropped his pencil onto the desk and decided to call it a night. Massaging his tired and sore hand, he got up from his desk and started mumbling to himself,

"I need them to meet somehow... But I don't know how." Waluigi groaned in frustration and threw himself onto his bed.

"How can I already have writer's block this soon? I've only written one chapter for Christ's sake." Waluigi buried his face into his pillow, figuring it was better to sleep his frustrations off than spend the night being angry at himself. He turned his body to the side and stared out his bedroom window, moonlight shining through. Most of the time whenever he'd go to sleep, sleep would come instantly but tonight was different. His body was tired but his mind was somewhere else. It was in too edgy of a state for him to fall asleep peacefully.

He continued to stare at the window and thought back on one of the very few memories he had with girls. He didn't even want to call it a memory with a girl since technically he never met this girl. A few years ago, Wario thought it best for Waluigi to finally have a girlfriend to give him some sort of life that didn't involve sitting at a desk, writing for hours. It was a blind date. Waluigi abhorred the idea of a blind date let alone a date itself but Wario wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

When the day of the blind date came, Waluigi was, as always, busy writing something on his desk. He had a sudden burst of inspiration and didn't realize how fast the time was going by. He took a tiny break from writing and looked up at the clock, panicking. His blind date was supposed to be in ten minutes. He quickly got up and shuffled around his room trying to get ready as soon as possible will yelling out curses to the walls of his apartment. After finally being decent looking, he ran out of his apartment and towards the bus stop, the bus already driving off into the distance. Waluigi stood and watched the bus drive away, wishing he was a bit more punctual with meeting people and what not. He knew the next bus wouldn't come for another thirty minutes and went back to his apartment, figuring that trying to make this date was a lost cause.

Waluigi chuckled to himself, remembering how furious Wario was the next day. Waluigi turned and laid on his back as he was now staring at the ceiling.

"Can't blame me for forgetting. Writers only remember the important things. Obviously this wasn't important." Waluigi closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come visit him. Before he drifted off to sleep, an idea popped into his head.

He was going to make the character modeled after himself miss his stop.

* * *

After allowing himself several hours of sleep, Waluigi went straight to his desk to continue writing. Before he could place his pencil on the paper, a thought dawned on him.

"Just what am I…. Going to name myself in this story?"

Waluigi wanted to bang his head against a wall in frustration. He could write various stories of variety with the most intricate of characters but whenever it came to anything about himself, his mind would draw a blank. Ever since his early years of secondary school, he had trouble whenever it came to writing about himself. Normally he'd just write details and traits of some person he made up in his head but he didn't want to do that this time. He wanted his character to be a carbon copy of himself.

After spending an hour of what could have been spent on writing, Waluigi sighed in defeat. No appropriate name could manifest itself to him. As much as he swore to never put his name anywhere in his stories except for the areas where the author is revealed, Waluigi thought I'd be best to go with his own name. It was _his_ story after all. It was only being written for personal purposes. It's not like anyone else would ever get the privilege of reading it anyways.

* * *

_Evening was creeping in close and Waluigi was already ready to call it a night go straight to bed instead of having an attempt on being a part of the social environment of the city. This was starting to become routine. He'd get up early in the morning to go to work. Then he'd spend hours and hours of labor in construction. By the time he'd make it to the bus and sit down, he'd finally feel all the fatigue of the day and lose all motivation in doing anything. He found the whole routine a bit frustrating and mumbled to himself as he aimlessly stared at blurred scenery outside while the bus was driving on._

"_This isn't any way to live at all…"_

_Nothing eventful ever happened in his life. Change was not something that ever found its way to him. Though, there was that one time a couple of weeks ago where he missed the bus completely and had to walk home from work. It was an extremely long walk but he didn't mind. Any switch up in the routine was refreshing to him. He remembered that day vividly. He was nearing home and decided to take a scenic route the rest of the way. Much to his dismay, a vicious storm came rolling in. He was about ready to dash home in a quick sprint we he saw someone hiding under a tree. He saw no harm in trying to help but he wasn't prepared for who he'd find. He found __**her**__._

_Waluigi wasn't sure what "her" exactly meant but she was something he couldn't shake off his mind. Her eyes were such a deep shade of turquoise and her hair platinum. Almost like starlight. Even though she was drenched in rain and terrified, he knew she was not some average, everyday girl. She was beautiful on an unearthly level. He still mentally curses himself for not learning anything about her. Deep down, he was a coward when it came to these things. He wasn't exactly smooth when it came to women. So when he finally led her out of the park he only exchanged a simple goodbye and went running off. Waluigi rolled his eyes at that thought. Ever since then, he'd go back and forth on walking through that park home and taking the bus. As foolish as it sounded, he thought maybe, just maybe he'd somehow run into her again._

_Waluigi was too consumed in thought to realize that momentary pause the bus had was actually his stop. Before he could stand up to tell the bus driver to wait, the bus was already on its way to the next stop. He slumped down in his seat and crosses his arms, grumbling,_

"_Great… Just great. Now I'm going to have to go all the way downtown before I can turn back and go home." _

_Waluigi continued to sit in the same position with his arms crossed and barely noticed the bus pause again for the next stop. He didn't bother to look up since he wasn't in the mood to people watch. Instead, he just continued to curse mentally until he felt a gentle poke on his shoulder._

"_May I sit here?"_

_Waluigi looked up to where the source of the voice came from and was beyond surprised who stood before him. It was the girl with the deep turquoise eyes and starlight colored hair. The girl from the park._

_It was her._

* * *

**A/N**: So I really wanted to update this one first because new stories are always so exciting. Thank you guys for reviewing. I was 99.9% sure that no one would actually care and that this was a silly idea. And wow already you guys are jumping to conclusions on what will happen. Who knows what will happen. I have two endings written up in my head. I just don't know yet if I want to give the cliché ending or something different. Eh it's too far ahead in the future to decide that. Literally like all you guys are my favorite. Ifosjgosifjhbfsh.

Oh and superness! I read those two stories you put in your review. It's such a shame that they're not updated. I was enjoying myself quite a bit and wish I knew what'd happen next. Thanks for pointing them out to me. Anyways yes, you six have made my life and I do actually listen to every word you guys tell me and always keep it in mind when I'm writing. You have no idea how helpful and wonderful you all are. Like wow. Thank you so much. You all give me so much motivation. Welp. I'm off to go write for the other one and I can't wait to hear from you guys again so. God I talk so freaking much. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Until next time, bye~


End file.
